


Streets of Clover

by mandaree1



Series: They're Deathberries, Helen [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: And also loners, And this moves on more towards the downfall of Ravenwind, I felt that it made more sense to split this into two, Kittypets and lonors and rogues oh my, OC Story, Serial Killer Medicine Cats, Since the first is all about Brightfur growing up, Unhealthy Mentor-Apprentice dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: In the wake of Berryshade's banishment, Brightfur finds herself more lost than ever. Every attempt to bring Ravenwind to justice has failed, and now even StarClan has turned its back on her- what's left for her to do?When the mysterious rogue Clover begs for help, Brightfur is plunged into a world of sidewalks, kittypets, and blood feuds. And maybe, just maybe, Ravenwind will finally take things too far.





	1. Smithy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brightfur meets local creeper Smithy

Brightfur didn't sleep that night. None of her family did; Brackenclaw questioned Berryshade over and over again, as if in doing so he'd find some inconsistency and prove she hadn't killed Burnstar with her own teeth, and even from the warrior den they could make out Flametuft and Rainblaze trying to comfort Lionpaw and Tigerpaw. Smokestripe entered Alderstar's den and didn't leave it until the sky began to lighten just the slightest bit. Judging by the drag in her tail, her efforts had accomplished nothing.

Berryshade met Smokestripe halfway, nuzzling her reassuringly. Brightfur had applied a wrap to her cut eye. "I should get going."

"I'll go with," Brightfur meowed quickly. They all knew Brackenclaw was too law-abiding to go much of anywhere with a killer, even if said killer was his sister. _Good thing I've got plenty of practice, then._ "You need to get some sleep, mom."

The black molly reluctantly nodded. She stared at Berryshade with sunken eyes. "I'll visit as soon as I can, dear." She twisted around to call. "Flametuft, Brackenclaw, come say goodbye."

Flametuft poked his head out of the apprentices' den. "Sorry, I can't. Lionpaw just got to sleep." Her avoided looking at Berryshade as he spoke, ears lowered. "Sorry, sis."

"It's alright," she said, with a tone that said the direct opposite. "I understand."

They waited in stiff silence for Brackenclaw to make his appearance, but all they got in return was the cool Leaf-bare breeze. Smokestripe somberly shook her head. "How many times must this family be broken apart until StarClan is satisfied? I just don't know what we've done to deserve this."

Berryshade hesitated, breaking her stoic character for the first time all night. The molly reached out to gingerly headbutt her. "You didn't do anything, mom. You're just stressed and tired."

"How could I not be?" Her voice cracked. "I've only got so many kits left to lose, you know."

"I know, mom," she replied earnestly. "I'm sorry this had to happen. But it did. And I'm going to take my lumps like a warrior."

Smokestripe's eyes narrowed. "Had to happen?"

Brightfur tensed. She didn't know if she was imagining the flash of a black pelt near the medicine den, but she didn't dare risk it. She bumped Berryshade's shoulder. "Come on, sis. The sun is rising. We gotta go."

* * *

The forest was surprisingly awake for an early Leaf-bare morning. The few remaining birds were chirping, and the slightest rustling told Brightfur that a squirrel had ducked out of its hole before disappearing back inside, satisfied that it needed to hibernate longer. Even the snow seemed softer under-paw, thanks to a fresh blanket that had fallen the day before. Her breath floated into the air and vanished against the barren trees.

She hated it immensely. _This is the hardest day of my life. Why does the weather have to be so nice?_

Berryshade didn't speak until the reek of the Carrionplace threatened to choke them both. "The rats are hiding out deeper in the trash this time of season. As long as we don't go digging for them, they won't bother us." She spared Brightfur a look. "You don't have to follow me in if you don't want to."

"It's fine," Brightfur lied. "Just- don't go too fast, okay?"

"I won't."

She led the medicine cat to a hole in the fence, pushing through with little trouble. Brightfur swallowed a ball of anxiety and followed. Snow covered most everything here as well, save for a sleeping monster that smelled warm enough to burn. She stared at it, half-afraid it would leap to life and eat her for a snack, but Berryshade kept right on moving.

Brightfur had climbed Highstones before, been through the darkest tunnel in the territory, but somehow the piles of Twoleg junk were far more intimidating. Stones were solid and easy to climb, so long as you had pawholds, whereas everything in the Carrionplace was complicated and craggly. One cold silver object slipped out under her back paw, clanking to the ground with a loud metallic sound, its limp tail curling around the square base. She cringed and kept climbing.

Eventually, the trash smoothed out into a sort of a plateau. There were bigger objects up here; rectangles of soft rocks. Some of them were flat and a dirty yellow, while others rose up into strange peaks and displayed a variety of colors. Sleeping on one peak was a ginger-and-white molly. She looked almost triple Brightfur's size, with thick fur. Her hackles rose on instinct, but Berryshade visibly lit up at the sight of her, hopping onto the soft rock without a care.

"Clover," she hissed, jabbing a claw into her side. "Clover, get up. It's me."

Clover cracked open an eye. She lifted her head up with a long yawn, letting Brightfur get a good look at her crooked jaw. Teeth stuck out the right side of her muzzle. "Heya, Berry. What's up?"

"You seen Smithy?" Berryshade asked. "I gotta talk to him."

Brightfur blanched. She'd fully expected to meet some loners, but she didn't think she'd be meeting _the_ Smithy.

"He said something about swingin' by Mabel's house. Just had her litter." Clover's ear tilted towards Brightfur, quickly joined by the rest of her face, eyes wide. "Who are _you_?"

Brightfur awkwardly dipped her head. "I'm Brightfur. I'm a medicine cat."

"A _what_?"

"She's my sister," Berryshade interjected. "I asked her to wait with me. If that's okay, of course."

The ginger-and-white loner studied her a moment, then patted the soft stone. "C'mon up."

 _I guess I don't have any choice._ She really didn't want to step on any tails. Brightfur crouched and hopped up. Her paws sunk into the fabric immediately, making her feel off-balanced. She dug her claws in and waited for the bouncing to stop.

Clover laughed at the dumbfounded look on her face as she settled in. "Never been on a sofa before?"

"I have no idea what a sofa is," Brightfur meowed. "But I'm going to assume it's this thing and say yes."

They lapsed into an awkward silence. It didn't take long for Berryshade to hop to her side of the sofa, pressing their pelts together comfortingly. Clover went about washing her pelt, which seemed to gleam and glitter against the snow. Her jaw was certainly the first thing a stranger might notice, but Brightfur didn't doubt that cats stared long afterwards. _She's beautiful._

The tips of her paws had frozen solid by the time she heard a breezy voice calling from across the trash, "Hey, it's one of my favorite Clan cats! And a stranger!"

Brightfur squinted as the shape of who she assumed was Smithy came across the horizon. His silver and white fur almost seemed to vanish against the snow, despite there being quite a lot of it. Something about the way he moved, from how his fur swished to his stroll, seemed to scream lackluster and nonchalant.

Clover rolled onto her back, head leaning off the sofa. "How's Mabel doing?"

"Pretty good! Three boys. Named 'em Huey, Dewey, and Louie." Smithy's trot came to a stop at the foot of the sofa, smiling ear to ear. "Who's the new friend? She's cute."

Brightfur's ears flew back. "I'm Berryshade's _sister_ , thank you very much."

Smithy's smile didn't falter. "Cool."

Berryshade hopped off the sofa to greet him with a nuzzle, though judging by her stiff shoulders she didn't really want to. "Sorry about how sudden all this is, but I had to get away from ShadowClan. Can I crash here?"

"Of course you can! You belong here, just like everyone else," he purred, eyes blinking slowly. "Is your sister staying too?"

Deeply unnerved, Brightfur leapt down. "I was just going."

"Alrighty then. Come visit soon, you hear? Everyone's welcome." Smithy took a step towards her. "And, hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Is it true what I hear? About a kit that looks like me living with you?"

Brightfur's eyes widened. "Who told you that?"

He shrugged. "I mean, I knew my blood was in your Clan. But I never thought any of them would look like me. It's... interesting."

Behind him, Berryshade pointedly shook her head.

"I..." She whirled around, tail lashing. "I have to go. Thanks for letting me on the sofa."

"Of course," Smithy repeated, watching her retreating form closely. "Anytime."

* * *

Brightfur spent the rest of the day rolling in various piles of snow, both to ruin them and to get the feeling of Smithy's eyes on her pelt out of her mind. The squirrel and birds from earlier were long gone by the time she returned, making for horrible hunting. She finally got a shriveled shrew as night fell, and she ate it right then and there rather than embarrass herself by bringing it back to camp.

 _I'm sorry, Berryshade_ , she thought. _I wish I could do more for you. I hope you're safe._

Her weary paws led her to the warriors' den. She couldn't imagine curling up next to Ravenwind tonight- or ever again, for that matter. She stuck her head inside, hoping to crawl in next to Hawkflower, only to notice the spot was filled. Maplenose was curled around the gray and black tom, his face buried in her side. Their tails were intertwined.

"Oh," she breathed, stepped back. Something in her heart ripped. _I knew she had a crush on him as a 'paw, but I never thought he'd reciprocate._ Brightfur turned her head away, ashamed at having seen such a private moment between her friends.

 _Quit being such a frog-brain, frog-brain_ , she reprimanded herself, taking in deep breaths. _You and Hawkflower were doomed from the start. Everyone knew that! You should be happy for him- he's moving on and finding love with someone who's allowed to love him back._ Her paws shook in the snow as she contemplated where to go next.

"Aunt Brightfur?"

She jumped, whirling around. Tigerpaw's brown tabby fur stuck out starkly against the snow as she approached. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you. It's just... Lionpaw is really freaked out about what happened, and dad hasn't slept since-" she swallowed- "Would you mind staying with us? It'd help him a lot to know StarClan is watching over him."

 _StarClan hasn't been with me in many, many moons_ , Brightfur thought dully. But that was okay. She'd survived this long without them, after all. "Sure thing, Tigerpaw."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there's a big shift after Berry's leaving, I feel like this would make more sense to split into two! =)
> 
> This chapter feels like one gut-punch after another for this family tbh. Poor Smokestripe doesn't deserve any of this; Flametuft just wants to be a good dad to his kids; Brackenclaw is terrified of being shunned and is putting a mask up; Berryshade is basically in shock for this entire chapter; and Brightfur has no one she feels she can rely on anymore.
> 
> -Mandaree1


	2. A Bite of Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alderstar gets wreckt

In the days that pass, the air begins to warm. It's not Newleaf yet, but it's coming at a decently fast rate, as if the blood sprinkled across the snow has awoken the sun from its hibernation. Squirrels begin to move about, and some unfortunate voles and mice wake up a bit early; and to a starving ShadowClan, it's practically a feast. Brightfur felt stronger and sleeker than she had in moons as she quietly slipped past the training hollow, sparing a quick glance at the apprentices- Willowpaw versus Lionpaw, the golden tom bigger but the white and gray tabby far more enthusiastic. The flapping of wings draws her attention, and she slinks away.

Brightfur stopped to get a drink from a stream- and if there was one blessing that came from the cold, it was how cool and refreshing it made the water. Giggling caught her attention next. She peered through the trees to see Hawkflower and Maplenose chatting over a newly caught frog. It was a delicacy this time of season, prompting the two warriors to push it back and forth, laughing at their refusal to be the first to cave. The scene brought a smile, however bittersweet, to Brightfur's muzzle.

 _Brightfur_ , a voice whispered in her ear. It sounded like Flowerpaw. _Hurry! It's getting away!_

She spat a curse under her breath and took off in an unsteady trot. It was easy to get caught up in her melancholy now that Berryshade was gone and Hawkflower was busy. It wasn't either of their faults, of course- Berryshade was blackmailed, and Brightfur didn't doubt that she could walk up to the tom and ask for some company and he would happily have her along. He was a great friend like that.

Not today. Brightfur has a mission today.

A hoarse croak had her crouching close to the ground, working her claws into the snow. There, in the middle of the opening between some trees, was a raven. It was scrawny, underfed, and almost pitifully making noise, as if asking to be hunted.

Brightfur bunched up her muscles and leapt, claws out. She missed by a mouse-length. The raven squawked and tried to fly, but one quick hop and the back of the bird's throat was in her teeth. She set the fresh-kill down to catch her breath, fur fluffed out. She was torn between anxiety and a pure, flat anger.

 _Thank you, Flowerpaw_ , Brightfur prayed, tilting her head up. _Won't be long now, and you'll be avenged._

* * *

Ravenwind is asleep when she returns. Brightfur gently placed the raven at the edge of her nest and left the medicine den all together, aimlessly wandering around the camp. She's not sure where she should be now, waiting for _it_ to happen. Would it be suspicious to be close, or odd for her to be far? Eventually she ends up in the nursery of all places, taking a nap next to Grayfeather, whose nest has a half-shriveled juniper berry by it. She doesn't have to ask to know it's a memorial for Berryshade.

She woke to a commotion outside, and tried to keep herself looking neutral as he poked her head out. Brightfur expected yowling, maybe a bit of shock, but overall she expected quiet. She'd been to enough vigils to know.

This wasn't a vigil.

This was Huskfrost of RiverClan, standing strong in front of the Clanrock, tail high and ears pricked.

Brightfur didn't know whether she was more relieved or disappointed, but she sure felt something as she stumbled out to watch as Alderstar appeared from his den, tabby fur askew. Smokestripe had turned away, showcasing a very quiet but very poignant rebellion against the old leader.

"I waited to come," the RiverClan cat said. "I waited until Burnstar was cold and buried. I figured it was only fair."

Alderstar lowered his muzzle at the reminder. "I assume StarClan gave you your nine lives, then."

"They did. I'm Huskstar, now."

A low rumble of congratulations swept the clearing. Huskstar hardly seemed to notice, taking careful count of every warrior's face. She did a double-take before finally looking to Alderstar. "Where is Berryshade?"

"Huskstar-"

"She deserves punishment for what she's done, Alderstar."

"You said she would live."

"I _said_ I wouldn't hurt her while she was pregnant." The new leader narrowed her eyes. "But that doesn't mean her crimes should go unpunished. She should come to RiverClan and hunt in his place until the kits come. Then we'll talk something more lasting."

Slatestep padded forward with a slow shake of her head. "You're too late, Huskstar. We banished Berryshade a few sunrises ago."

Her ears flattened. "I see."

"I know it wasn't ideal," Alderstar meowed, glancing at Smokestripe. "But ShadowClan won't house a murderer. You understand that, don't you?"

"I understand that you took justice into your own paws," Huskstar replied. "I understand that Burnstar is dead and gone and Berryshade lives with some scuffed ears. I understand that he was a raving mad tom, but he was a leader, and his death should be treated with proper respect." She took a pointed step closer. "I understand that RiverClan had no just reason to go to war with ShadowClan, but spitting on the grave of one of our own is more than enough of one."

Badgerthroat's scruff rose. "Are you threatening us, fish-breath?" she spat.

Huskstar's gaze never left Alderstar's. "You got your battle for Birchpaw, old man. What do I get?"

"I don't want a fight," he said. "I don't ever want to fight again."

"Then you know what must be done."

Alderstar slowly nodded. He raised his chin. "I know you don't want to do this, Huskstar. I hold no ill will towards you. And if this gives RiverClan peace, then so be it."

Huskstar's eyes flickered only a moment before hardening. Then, in front of ShadowClan and the stars, she sank her teeth into Alderstar's throat.

* * *

Brightfur didn't remember much after that. Huskstar left the camp unhindered as ShadowClan gathered around Alderstar, all in various stages of shock. Ravenwind attempted to follow her, only to return with a cut lip. And Brightfur pressed her paws against her grandfather's gaping wound and tried to save his life.

Eventually, they managed to move him into the medicine den. Ravenwind and Brightfur worked tirelessly on Alderstar. They spoke very little, only trading the odd glance. For all their differences, they both knew that Alderstar's health was fragile. His grief for Birchpaw had worked against him since Brightfur was just a kit, but never quite like this.

Brightfur didn't recall falling asleep, but she woke with her chin propped on Ravenwind's hip. She could distantly hear crickets chirping, though it was still cold for crickets. The raven sat in the corner, untouched.

"Don't you die on me," Ravenwind hissed, pressing spiderwebs to Alderstar's neck. "You don't get to go out like this. Not because you're too much of a coward to fight when some RiverClan mongrel raises a stink. You have to live to see what you've done to this Clan."

The glitter of starlight caught Brightfur's eye. She thought, for just a moment, she saw Birchpaw sitting or standing nearby, waiting for his father to come to him, but she couldn't be sure.

Alderstar was dead by dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter here, but also a super important one. Huskstar was raised in an Eye For An Eye environment, and while she doesn't WANT to start a tussle she knows as a leader she has to defend her Clan's honor. It doesn't make her actions right, of course- nothing does.
> 
> -Mandaree1


	3. Losing Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hail queen Slatestar

ShadowClan hovered around the edges of the clearing as Alderstar was painstakingly hauled out of the medicine den. Most vigils came later in the day or the start of night; it was rare that a cat was found dead before the first patrols went out, and it showed in how eerie the old tom looked in the bright sunlight, his tabby fur rustling in the breeze. One could almost mistake him for alive.

Smokestripe's voice broke the silence. Her mother stood up, staring stiffly ahead. "I'm going hunting."

Addershine paused to push his nose in Alderstar's fur, then looked up and nodded. "I'll join you. The Clan must be fed."

No one else offered. Newtfrost approached the body next, slumping down near his back. His eyes were wide with shock. Maplenose was at Badgerthroat's side, supporting her mother as he grieved, Antpaw and Willowpaw close by. Barkfall and Flametuft were sharing tongues in the corner, quietly contemplating to one another where they should sit. Grayfeather was diligently cleaning Lionpaw's fur, the yellow tom's face haunted. Tigerpaw sat by the elders, watching on curiously- she looked sad, but not nearly as hurt as her brother. Brackenclaw was by Alderstar's head, curled up in a little ball. Flametuft looked torn between his brother and his kits, choosing to be between them. Brightfur wasn't entirely sure _where_ Briarspots was, but assumed he'd snuck out to hunt as well.

Ravenwind seemed to yearn to join them, tail flicking back and forth indecisively. She shook herself and raised her chin. "Slatestep."

The molly was at her side in an instant. "I know." Slatestep just looked guilty. "Can't it wait, though? It's so early."

"ShadowClan will feel safer if they know you're safe by the Moonstone," she meowed. "I'll go get some traveling herbs together."

Slatestep plopped down beside Brightfur. Ravenwind disappeared into the medicine den, prompting Brightfur to take her eyes off her mentor and look at Alderstar- she wished she could feel grief, but all she felt was numb. She wondered, belatedly, if she might try to sneak some bites of her raven. She hoped not. This was not the ideal time.

"I never thought I'd surpass him," Slatestep said, following her gaze. "I knew he was old, but Alderstar's been around longer than most anyone. He outlived his own _son_. Cats like that don't just die."

"Yeah, well..." Brightfur's tail lashed. "Grandpa did."

* * *

It was a bright day out. The snow gleamed under the sun's rays, blinding if you looked at it too long. Brightfur was almost relieved when they came upon the gray sludge that clung to the sides of the Thunderpath. _Finally, something that fits the mood!_

They continued their journey without stopping. The cold stone underpaw did nothing to help them relax as they hunkered down outside the cave that led to the Moonstone, soaking in the warmth while they could. Slatestep could hardly seem to sit still, jumping at every little noise. Her gray fur was bushed out and frizzy, as if expecting StarClan to leap at her with its collective teeth exposed. Ravenwind fell asleep around Sunhigh; and Brightfur, not wanting to talk, pretended to as well.

They entered the cave as the sky began to darken. The pitch black didn't frighten Brightfur anymore, though the smell of old air was no more appealing to her. Slatestep stumbled behind them; the warrior had surely taken her own pilgrimage there at some point, but it must've been many seasons ago now, and it was clear she recalled very little of it.

"What if they don't accept me as leader?" she asked, voice wavering.

"They will," Ravenwind grunted. "You're the only deputy we've got. For that alone, they will."

The night came much sooner than Brightfur expected. The sky was open and empty, giving the moon ample ability to shine down on the Moonstone, which lit up like the eyes of a monster. Once the sight had filled her with joy- now, she simply squinted at it. _Some medicine cat I've turned out to be_ , she thought. _This should_ mean _something to me, but it doesn't_.

Slatestep padded forward, touching her nose to the stone. Ravenwind gestured for Brightfur to do so as well, then followed.

The familiar smell of grass and cats filled Brightfur's nostrils as she opened her eyes, finding herself in a plain of stars. Up ahead was Slatestep, sharing an eager nuzzle with Mossyear and Alderstar, the latter looking younger and sleeker than Brightfur had ever seen him. Ravenwind looked on, emotionless, as even Leafleg joined in, greeting the new leader with begrudging respect.

"Why am I alone?" she asked the air.

Flowerpaw's scent wreathed around her as the molly appeared, sitting next to her. "Because we need to talk."

Brightfur squeezed her eyes shut, unwilling to look at her. "I know that wasn't you. With the raven. It was all me."

"You're a medicine cat, Brightfur. Your place is to heal."

"You made Ravenwind medicine cat."

"Her mentor wasn't much better," Flowerpaw replied. "Ravenwind had a great connection to the stars. Even now, she does. But the world has twisted her, and losing Leopardpoppy broke that dam."

"So you defend her, then."

She flinched, nosing her side. "Brightfur, this isn't you. You _know_ it's not. Life has been hard on you, but closing yourself off won't do anything."

Brightfur's ears fell flat. She stood and turned to meet Flowerpaw's eye. "My grandfather is dead," she growled. "My little brother died before he was old enough to walk. My sister is out in some alleyway in agony, possibly in the middle of kitting, and I probably won't ever see her again. My mentor has killed and ruined more cats' lives than I could count on one paw. I'm _allowed_ to be bitter for how the world has treated me."

"Have faith, Brightfur," she pleaded. "The stars-"

"Have done _what_? Put Ravenwind into power? Been absolutely useless with helping me _or_ ShadowClan?" She clawed at the ground, frustration from seasons of misfortune bubbling up. "How am I supposed to follow you if you hold all of the answers but never _tell anyone_ about them?"

Flowerpaw jerked back as if physically wounded. "Brightfur, you can't... you can't be _here_. Not when you're like this."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means goodbye, Brightfur."

Brightfur jolted awake with a groan of agony, having had the pleasure of opening her eyes so close to a lit-up Moonstone. She pulled her head back, ears flat, and looked up at the sky. The moon hardly seemed to have moved. A glance at Ravenwind and Slatestep told her the same.

The ceremony was still going on.

And she wasn't invited.

_StarClan... turned its back on me?_

Brightfur leaned her forehead against the stone, feeling the grit dig into her skin. She clenched her teeth hard enough to hurt, a headache blooming under her skull. Somehow, the snub hurt far worse than her Alderstar's death, despite this being her own fault.

Her claws dragged painfully across the stone floor. _Why am I banned, but Ravenwind isn't? She's a murderer!_ Brightfur looked at Ravenwind's blissful form without comprehension. _Why would they side with her over me? I was rude, sure, but Ravenwind isn't a medicine cat at all!_

Brightfur's mouth opened into a low, mournful yowl. Far above, the stars glittered on, cold and impartial to her pain.

* * *

"Slatestar! Slatestar! Slatestar!"

Slatestar bowed her head. "Thank you, ShadowClan. I know I'm not half the cat Alderstar was, but I hope to live up to his standards." The gray molly waited for the Clan to fall silent before lifting her tail. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan is Smokestripe."

"Go mom!" Brackenclaw called.

Brightfur felt pride swell in her chest as Smokestripe stood and padded slowly to the front of the Clan. There was no denying that her mother had been through hell in a handbasket, and she deserved every honor she was given.

"I'm appreciate it, Slatestar," she meowed. "But I'm afraid I have to refuse."

A collective gasp shook the clearing as Slatestar blinked down at her. "I'm sorry?"

Smokestripe looked back, but didn't falter. "ShadowClan is my home, and I would never leave it, but that doesn't negate that my family has been hurt time and time again. I won't help a Clan that hurts its own."

"You could change it!" Slatestar pointed out.

She shook her head. "I've made up my mind. Choose someone else."

Brightfur watched on as her mother turned and slipped back into the crowd. Smokestripe had given up on ShadowClan, just as StarClan had given up on her. For that reason alone, she didn't chant as Briarspots went and took the place her mother might've had in another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a transition to the new leadership but HEY LOOK ANGST. Brightfur literally can't catch a break.
> 
> -Mandaree1


	4. New Beginnings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover: hey I know this is sudden but-
> 
> Brightfur: SURE LETS GO

Ravenwind crumpled like dead leaves under Brightfur's paws. It was almost surprising how willingly the black molly fell, landing on her back with a solid thud. Needle-sharp claws slashed across her muzzle, startling Brightfur, but her grip didn't loosen as she pressed a paw to her throat, a few scarlet drops landing on Ravenwind's face.

Brightfur bared her teeth. "What did you say?" she asked, voice strained.

Ravenwind thrashed under her, tail flicking back and forth. "You heard me," she snapped. "I gave the raven to Slatestar. She has plenty of lives to spare."

She cursed under her breath. "That was supposed to be for you."

"Of course it was! You keep underestimating me, Brightfur. You think I wouldn't know the smell of deathberries? It's like we've never spoken before." Ravenwind's smile was a bit crooked as she regarded her apprentice. "Good try, kiddo. Now let me up."

Brightfur didn't budge. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins as he regarded the old medicine cat under her. _What's stopping me from killing her right now?_ She pondered. _I could end this with a single swipe._

Ravenwind seemed to recognize what she was thinking, and snorted. "You don't have the guts, Brightfur."

Her claws slid out, digging into her fur. Seasons of horrors welled up in Brightfur's mind- Flowerpaw's drowning; Leafleg's dilapidating body, rotten and empty; Burnstar's open throat, leaking blood onto the snow; and now Slatestar, rolling and gasping for breath in her den, her stomach full of poisons unknown to her. Even Nightclaw, murdered by Leopardpoppy's paw. Ravenwind had brought nothing but a lifetime of death and agony to ShadowClan.

And yet...

Brightfur couldn't kill her.

Not yet.

For all the pain, Brightfur still recalled good times, too. Ravenwind sitting with her at Darkkit's vigil, tail wrapping around her tiny body. How understanding she'd been those moons she'd longed to be with Hawkflower. The quiet warmth in her gaze when she announced her name to the Clan. Deep down, buried under layers of grief, was the wish to make Ravenwind proud of her. It made Brightfur angry at herself just thinking about it.

"You're a horrible person," she said, her grip already softening.

"Maybe," Ravenwind agreed steadily. "But you're no sign from StarClan yourself."

Brightfur hopped off her. She didn't stop, marching out of the medicine den without another word. Badgerthroat rushed to cut her off, noticing the blood on her lip, but she pushed past and out into the cold night.

The medicine cat had no real destination in mind. All she knew was that staying in that camp wasn't an option tonight. Brightfur soon found herself at the Thunderpath- and, almost on instinct, turned towards Highstones. It was too cloudy to consider communing with StarClan (if they'd even listen), but being that close to such an important relic would be far safer than sleeping in some random tree hollow.

Each pawstep was dragging behind her, tail low to the ground. Brightfur has been too angry to consider her actions before, but now she had nothing but her thoughts. _I tried to kill someone. Twice._ Brightfur snuck a peek at the sky. Flat, dismal clouds wrapped around the stars like pelts. _Ravenwind got what she wanted. She made herself a successor. Now what?_

In the distance, a twig snapped. Brightfur whirled around, claws peeking out from her paws. "If you're here to apologize," she called into the night. "Then you can forget it." The forest fell silent, as if considering the weight to her words. Perhaps Ravenwind had come to kill her instead? Brightfur _had_ just attempted the same. She growled and lowered her head. "I won't make it easy on you, you flea-bitten-"

"Whoa, whoa!" a completely different voice meowed, and out of the inky darkness appeared the ginger-and-white pelt of Clover. "Remind me to not get on your bad side, fluffball."

Brightfur's hackles fell. "Oh. It's you."

"Don't sound all that happy to see me," she observed. "Bad time?"

"It's never a good time." She puffed out a sigh. "Sorry about that. I got into a bit of a spat with someone." Clover hummed acknowledgement as she approached, long tail lingering behind her like a flag. "How'd you get so deep into Clan territory, anyway? We're not exactly friendly to outsiders."

Clover laughed. "Oh, I noticed. I've been sniffing around for a couple of days, trying to find a way in." The molly sobered up, ears falling into a neutral line. "Listen, Brightfur. Is it true you can heal cats?"

Brightfur felt taken aback by the question. "It's my job, yeah. Why?"

The loner hesitated. "I've got this friend, you see. Her name is Mabel-"

"Smithy mentioned her. The new queen?"

Clover squinted at her. "If by that you mean mom, then yes. Anyway, Mabel's house caught on fire a coupla days ago, and the littluns got in the middle of it. Mabel won't give 'em up to her owners- 'fraid they'll give 'em away- and I thought she might be a bit more welcoming to a cat."

"Even a wild cat?"

"Better a wild cat than hurting kits."

"I'd be happy to help. Really." Brightfur hesitated before going on. "I just can't imagine that there's no one you know that couldn't help. Why me?"

Clover wilted at the question. She looked away with a shrug. "If Smithy knew what was going on, he'd snatch those kits up in a second. More cats to shove prey in his maw, the better- and Mabel would let him, so she could still be with them. None of us want that. I saw how you looked at him; you wouldn't tell him anything."

 _Well, whattaya know?_ She thought. _She's got a Ravenwind of her own._ "We should probably cut through ThunderClan, then. We might get spotted by the Carrionplace."

"You have weird names, you know that?" Clover meowed, sounding relieved.

* * *

Dawn was just cresting the horizon as the duo came upon the outside fence of the Twolegplace. Clover leapt onto the wood structure with ease. Brightfur swallowed a wave of fear and followed, unnerved; she'd seen the houses before, from a distance, but she'd never been this close before. The stench of monster was almost nauseating, with an undercurrent of Twoleg and animal that was somehow even worse. It tasted muted. Caged.

"Ya'll right?" Clover asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just... adjusting."

The loner led her to a small, hard walkway, which she explained was a Thunderpath for Twolegs and whatever animals they may have with them. Brightfur's pads stung as they moved on, but it wasn't much different from Highstones- better, even, since Highstones heralded the odd sharp rock between the toes.

Clover seemed to grow more animated as they went, calling out greeting to various cats, most of which watched from behind clear panels she called windows. Brightfur felt a bit like an apprentice again, not knowing any of the names or places, following dutifully behind someone who was practically a stranger. _Still better than going back to Ravenwind_ , she decided as they ducked into a bush. A Twoleg passed by, whistling a tune as his dog pranced around. There was no doubt that it smelled them, but it showed no interest. It must've eaten before they left.

Finally, Clover turned towards a yard covered in bushes and trees and flowers. "This is the place," she explained. "It's Mabel's garden."

"Smells nice," Brightfur answered, trying to come up with something else to say. It felt rude to stand around with her mouth agape.

There was a rustling before a long-furred molly hopped out to greet them, her fur a gorgeous yellow-gold. "Thank kibbles'n bits you came!" the stranger cried as she bumped foreheads with Clover. "Is this the cat you told me about?"

"Eeyup." She pulled back, wagging her tail between them. "Brightfur, this is Parsnip. Parsnip, this is Brightfur."

"I'm Mabel's housemate," Parsnip added, turning her attention to her fully. "You think you can help?"

"I can certainly try. How bad is the damage?"

"Mabel got a burnt ear- she wasn't home when the fire started, y'see, and got hurt getting the babies out. Dewey's coughing up a lung, though, and Huey's not looking so good..." She hesitated. "Louie didn't make it to the morning."

A pained look crossed Clover's face. "I'm so sorry, Parsnip."

"I'll help with the vigil," Brightfur offered immediately, surprised when the two mollies looked at her, baffled. "What? It's my duty. I'll help with the burial, too, since you don't seem to have any elders."

Parsnip boggled at her a long time, then shook herself, eyes fluttering closed. "You make weird friends, Clover."

"That I do," she said. "Just... do whatever you gotta do, Brightfur. I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into a Brightfur mood and typed this AND a commission out in one night lol.
> 
> I feel like the interactions between warriors and kittypets/loners aren't explored enough in the main series- I mean, they're from two different worlds, but they're still cats. They can live separate lives and still help each other! It's part of the reason why this sort of thing ends up in my 'fics, I think, along with passionate medicine cats.
> 
> -Mandaree1


	5. Brightfur does actual medicine cat things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Mabel in a warriors fic is weird in a good way lol

Parsnip didn't hesitate to take Brightfur and Clover right into the garden, quietly gesturing with her tail for them to wait. The kittypet dove into some bushes. Brightfur strained to ears to listen, but could only just make out a quiet murmuring.

"Momma," someone squeaked. "There's someone new here. I can smell them."

Clover seemed to have caught that, nodded for her to move forward. Brightfur leaned her head close to the loner. "I'll do what I can, but I'll need herbs."

"I'll see what I can do," she promised. "What do you need?"

She had to think about it. Brightfur didn't want to give away that she'd never faced burn wounds before. Clover and Parsnip clearly trusted her, enough so to sneak her into the Twolegplace, and she didn't want to break that. "Honey is good for soothing sore throats. Burnet for strength, which Mabel and the kits will need. Comfrey root is alright for burns, but I would like some goldenrod to go with it..." She caught the blank look on Clover's face and sighed. "Never mind. I'll look for the more complicated stuff later. Just see if you can find some honey and poppy seeds. Oh, and aloe vera, if you can find it."

Clover nodded and scrambled away, tail fluffed up to show her hurry. Brightfur sucked in a deep breath and followed the trail Parsnip had left in her wake, pushing through prickly branches and plants she didn't know the names of. _These Twolegs collect plants like warriors collect prey! if only I knew which of these- if any- could help._

She broke into a small circle of flat dirt in the center; torn roots and leaves were scattered about in a messy display. Parsnip was nuzzling a molly unlike any kind Brightfur had ever seen before. Her pelt was a dusty cream, with a darker brownish black face, ears, paws, and tail. Wrapped around her neck was a white collar that stunk worse than mouse bile, stark against her fur. Her left ear was torn and oozing puss from a puffy red spot.

"This is Mabel," Parsnip said, catching her staring. "She's a purebred Siamese."

"I have no idea what that is." Brightfur padded up and dipped her head. "I'm Brightfur. I'm here to help."

Mabel blinked at her. The molly's eyes were glazed over with a mixture of fever, pain, and grief. "Oh. Okay." She gestured to her stomach with her tail. Pressed against her were two kittens- the first looked like her, only with long, thick fur. "This is Huey. Something is wrong with his eyes." She flicked the shoulder of the second, a pale gray tom with darker flecks. "And Dewey won't stop coughing."

"I'm okay," Dewey meowed. His voice sounded like it had been drug over gravel. "Huey's all burnt up. Momma won't even let us see Louie."

Mabel flinched and looked away.

Brightfur gently touched her paw to Huey's head. There were burns along the kitten's body- his side, his tail, his back paw- but worse of all was across his eyes, which were squeezed shut and leaking fluids. "Can you open your eyes at all?"

Huey tilted his head back. "A little, but I can't see much."

"But you _can_ see?" she pressed.

"Little bit. Spooky shadows, mostly."

Brightfur accepted this with a nod. She leaned in close to Mabel's ear. "Sounds like his eyes are damaged."

"I _figured_ that," Mabel snapped. "You said you were gonna help him."

"I'll do what I can, but I dunno how much better they'll get. It all depends on how badly they were injured."

Huey tilted his head to the side. "Am I gonna go blind?"

Brightfur swallowed a heavy pit in her throat. She'd had plenty of patients over the seasons, but never a kitten, and never one so badly hurt. And yet Huey seemed surprisingly calm in spite of that, something she assumed drew back to the adrenaline coursing through his little body. It was the only thing saving him from the pain. "It's... certainly possible."

"Okay." Huey got to work cleaning his side. "You smell funny. Are you gonna take us away?"

"What?"

"Housefolk take sick cats away," Mabel explained with a sort of weary resolve. "Sometimes they don't come back."

She forced her fur to lay flat. "I would never do something like that!"

"That's good," he replied. "I'd have to fight you then."

Dewey broke in. "He fought the fire for us. He'd fight you too!"

Brightfur, impressed, bowed her head respectfully. "A cat who can beat a fire isn't a cat I'm gonna mess with." The medicine cat shuffled over slightly, touching a paw to Dewey's back. "Now, cough for me."

He grimaced. "On purpose?"

"I just need to make sure there's nothing icky in your chest. Then I'll go get you something sweet to help with your throat. How's that sound?"

Dewey reluctantly sat up, letting Brightfur put a paw against his tiny chest. He let out a cough, another, and then he broke into a real fit, hacking and hacking until his limbs were shaking. He inhaled in small breaths, unable to suck in a deep, reassuring burst of oxygen. Brightfur winced and bent down to clean his face, praying that it was just a side effect that would eventually go away.

 _What if it doesn't?_ She stared at Dewey and Huey. One of them could barely breathe. The other could barely see. _I don't think I can fix this._

A rustling of leaves was all the warning they had before Parsnip appeared, clenching a strange blue item in her teeth. "'M back!" she slurred, dropping it. "I cleaned out my food bowl for you, Mabel."

"You didn't have to do that," she said, sounding shocked. "That's your special bowl."

Parsnip ducked halfway back into the shrubs, dragging out another item with more difficulty. It was smaller than the bowl, but its odd shape made it hard to clutch in her teeth. "Here you go!" she chirped, nudging it over to Brightfur. "You said this would help, right?"

Brightfur cocked her head to the side.

"Whoops! Forgot you're not a house cat." Parsnip laughed at herself. The golden she-cat carefully hooked her teeth into the top of the object, laboriously biting at it. Brightfur glanced at Mabel, only to find the Siamese watching expectantly. The top came open with a loud _pop!_ and the smell of honey overwhelmed Brightfur's senses. "It's not as good for them as wild honey is, but a little bit should help Dewey settle in, don't you think?"

"It smells... a bit off," she edged out, nose twitching.

"Housefolk make their own."

"Of _course_ they do."

Parsnip tipped the item into her bowl, then pressed down on it with her paw. A spurt of thin honey oozed out. She let it coat a corner before pulling it out, trying in vain to close the top with her foot.

Brightfur draped her tail across Dewey's back. "Eat up, kiddo. It'll help you feel a little better."

The gray tom looked at her a moment, as if judging the sincerity of her words, before sticking his nose into the gooey substance. Huey toddled after him, the smell no doubt stronger for him than it was for Brightfur, and felt his way over the rim of the bowl. He landed muzzle-first in the honey, then backed up and started to lick.

"They're brave," she meowed to Mabel.

Mabel shrugged. "They shouldn't have to be."

Brightfur watched them, trying to digest the kittypet's words. _They didn't have to be?_ Of course they did. All most kits knew was bravery, even if they showed it in different ways.

Bravery got her through that long vigil on the night Darkkit died. Bravery got Rainblaze and Barkfall through Puddle's death and the harsh Leaf-bare. Huey had fought tooth and nail to get out of that fire, and though his eyes had suffered, he still counted it as a win. Dewey had all but refused to be checked first. Louie had died, and somewhere, deep down, Brightfur got the feeling they knew- if nothing else, they knew he wasn't coming back- and they made jokes and laughed at the honey on their faces anyway. Kittens were the bravest creatures she'd ever had the honor of meeting.

"I don't know what all I can do," Brightfur said. "But I'd like to stay and try. If you'll have me, of course."

Mabel fixed her a look. For the first time, the ShadowClan molly noticed the striking blue in her eyes as she stared her down. "Keep my babies alive, Brightfur. Do that, and I'll let you do most anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters! Poor little kiddos have been through a lot.
> 
> -Mandaree1


	6. Oh no she's hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover the jock tells off goody-two-paws

Things settle into a form of routine; Brightfur slips into the Twolegplace by day, catching herself something to eat and finding herbs to treat the burns on Huey. Parsnip offers her some of her slop, but the smell alone makes her a bit ill, so she politely refused. She smells like kittypet and plants, wiping away almost all trace of her Clan heritage, and none of the loners so much as glance at her. Brightfur returns and watches over the boys while Mabel goes off to do her own hunting- Brightfur notices with some unease that the kittypet was trying to get Huey and Dewey interested in fresh-kill and hunting, not Twolegs and being stroked. She hoped Mabel didn't expect her to take them home.

Clover came by every chance she could, carrying branches and leaves she helps build into a rough nest-shape for Brightfur, hidden under the bushes in Mabel's little circle. Sometimes, when there's nothing to do, the medicine cat would wait and watch as Twolegs went about the garden, plucking up plants and sticking others into the ground. She wonders if they're hunting for Twoleg herbs.

One morning in particular, Brightfur stirred a little, but was quickly slipping back into sleep. The sun warmed through her pelt like a soak in the river. She felt something shift behind her, winding around like a coil.

Tiny squeaking penetrated her ears just in time for the figure to leave, plunging her side into chill. Brightfur shuddered and pulled closer to herself, tail wrapping around her nose.

"What are you doing?" someone asked. Brightfur's brow pinched at it. _Why does she sound so familiar?_

Next to speak was Dewey. The gray tom was healing very well, only breaking into the odd little fit. "'M climbing."

"Do you think that's smart?"

"You said guests were coming!" he returned, sounding hurt. "I wanna see them!"

"You won't see much of anything if you fall and squish your nose."

Dewey laughed. "You're so silly, Berrysh-"

Brightfur exploded to her paws with a gasp. Something cold squeezed her chest as she looked desperately around. The medicine cat took a few steps out of the bush and sniffed the air. There was nothing. _It was just a dream._ She slumped, ears and tail falling flat.

"Miss?" She turned toward a big tree. At the roots sat Dewey, staring at her with almost bug-eyed shock. "Are you okay? You've never jumped like that before."

She sighed and shook her head. No need to worry him. "It's nothing, Dewey."

It wasn't, of course. Longing for Berryshade had been harder and harder for Brightfur to shake as of late. She sought the molly out almost constantly, hoping to catch a flash of black fur that would lead to her wayward littermate, but nothing had come of it. _She's probably long gone by now_ , Brightfur thought gloomily. _Why would she want to stay so close to the Clan that turned her away?_

Tiny claws scrabbling on bark caught her attention. In the time Brightfur had spent contemplating, Dewey had started up the tree, his haunches wriggling with determination. She got to her feet and slowly walked over to the trunk, watching with mild curiosity as the kit found tiny footholds. She joined him on the first branch. Dewey leaned on her side as he caught his breath. She could hear just the smallest hitch in his chest.

"Need some juniper berries?" she asked mildly.

Dewey shook his head, panting.

"Hey!" Huey yelped, having just woken up. The injured kit was at the base of the tree, squinting up at them with a peeved expression. "You can't go climbing without me! It's not fair!"

"Then get up here!" Dewey shot back, whiskers twitching.

Brightfur soon had two kittens at her paws, bickering back and forth. She stifled a purr and stared out over the backyards and fences. They reminded her so much of Lionpaw and Tigerpaw. She twisted a paw to look at the dark, hard pads underneath. She was growing adjusted to the harsh Thunderpaths and other Twoleg things. _I could be anything_ , she realized suddenly. _I could be a house cat, if I wanted to be. I could be WindClan or RiverClan or most anything else. All it takes is time and work._

"Why are we up here?" Huey asked suddenly.

Dewey shrugged. "We've got visitors coming."

* * *

Brightfur soon found herself dozing- a small part of her was embarrassed for doing it, falling asleep sitting up like an elder- but she was warm and a night of tossing and turning hadn't done her much good.

"Brightfur!"

She came to her senses with a snort. Brightfur licked her paw and scrubbed the crust from her eyes. The medicine cat blinked a few times to regain her bearings. Just over the wooden fence was two very familiar cats, and a complete stranger.

"Brightfur!" Brackenclaw called again. "Are you in there?"

Willowpaw turned to the stranger, a dusty gray tom. "Are you sure this is the place? The Twolegplace seems full of houses like these."

"It's the place," he grunted. "It's Mabel's garden."

Brightfur did a great leap from the tree limb to the ground, haring over to the fence. She was shocked to see her rule-abiding brother so far from Clan territory, especially if he was bringing his apprentice with them. She bounded up and over, landed in front of them. "What're you doing here?"

Brackenclaw stared at her. "What am I- are you fluff-brained? What do you _think_ I'm doing here?" His dark tabby fur fluffed out defensively, tail lashing. "You just up and disappeared! We were starting to think you were hurt- or worse!"

"Ah," said Brightfur, feeling pretty dumb. She'd never considered that they'd go looking for her, or that they'd worry. One moment she was angry at Ravenwind, the next she was helping a hurting family, and the details in-between were kind of fuzzy. "And Willowpaw?"

The silver and white tabby beamed. "I bugged him until he let me go with."

The gray tom cleared his throat. "I should- I should probably get goin'," he meowed. His voice was gruff to Brightfur's ears. "I'm glad you folks found each other."

Brightfur bumped his nose, a movement that clearly surprised him. "Come by tommorrow," she suggested. "I'll catch you a meal. It's only fair."

He managed a weary smile. "I'd appreciate that."

Brackenclaw waited until the loner had vanished down the sidewalk to roughly nudge her. "We're not going to _be here_ tommorrow, Brightfur. We gotta get back."

"If you want to head back, be my guest," she said, turning away. Part of Brightfur wanted him to stay. Wanted him to see the little hollow and her nest and the kittens and like them as much as she did. But he wouldn't. He never would. "I'm not leaving until Huey and Dewey are better."

" _Brightfur_ ," he sighed, frustrated. "You can't just drop everything for a bunch of kittypets."

Brightfur said nothing.

There was a grunt of effort, and then Clover was on top of the fence, glaring down at Brackenclaw. "And why not?" she hissed, having clearly overheard. "You got a problem with kittypets, bub?"

Brackenclaw flinched a solid step or so back, ears flat. "Uh..."

"Do you even know what a kittypet is?" Brightfur meowed, amused by the sheer gobsmacked terror on her brother's face.

"I do not." She hopped down. Clover was just a smidge taller than Brackenclaw, but at a time like this it felt like the molly towered over him as she shoved her muzzle against his. "But I don't gotta be a genius to know it means cats like me 'n Mabel 'n Parsnip."

Brackenclaw swallowed. "Ma'am, when I said-"

"Save it, bark-for-brains. You wanna see kittens die?"

"Ma'am?"

"Kittens, bozo. Fluffy little balls of fur." Clover gestured to the fence. "'Cause we've got two littleuns susceptible to infection if they aren't cared for properly back there, and Brightfur is the only thing keeping them comfortable while they heal." She bared her teeth. "You try and take her from them, we're gonna have issues."

Willowpaw let out a delighted cackle. "I want _you_ to be my mentor."

The dark tabby cleared his throat. "I would never- I mean, it's against the code to let kittens be hurt." Clover stared him down, unimpressed. He quickly added: "And even if it wasn't, it's still wrong! I- I didn't know it was so serious, ma'am. My apologies."

Clover looked at Brightfur. "I assume you know this guy?"

"He's my brother."

"Real stick in the mud, I see." She turned back to him. "You staying or not?"

"I..." He paused. "Yes, ma'am."

Clover nodded. "Good. I'll see about finding you a place to sleep tonight, and you can help Brightfur find s'more aloe. We're running low."

Brackenclaw dutifully bobbed his head, but by then Clover had vanished over the fence.

Willowpaw leaned over and nudged his shoulder. "You okay?"

"She was..." Brackenclaw stared at the empty space she left. "She was really pretty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brackenclaw, spotting a cat that could kick his tail: Oh no she's hot
> 
> Next chapter'll definitely have more exposition/explanations about Smithy and other such things, so look forward to that!
> 
> -Mandaree1


	7. Scrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brightfur meets a deadbeat dad

Brackenclaw recovered from Clover's pushing soon enough. The warrior seemed honestly embarrassed about his mistake, volunteering to find some fresh-kill as a way of saying sorry. Brightfur waited on the fence while he was gone, Willowpaw awkwardly waiting on the grass below. For all her curiosity towards Twoleg things and loners, she seemed honestly baffled about what to do now that she was there.

Her brother returned with a scraggly mouse, ears flattened irritably at his meager kill. Brightfur nudged him in what she prayed was a comforting manner and led him into the garden. Mabel had returned empty-pawed, curling around Huey and Dewey with a thoughtful gleam in her eyes. She looked up as she neared, then tensed.

"This is my brother, Brackenclaw," she explained. "He came looking for me."

Mabel said nothing.

Brackenclaw slowly padded forward, placing the mouse at her paws. "Sorry for the interruption, ma'am. I'll try to stay out of your fur."

Her gaze shifted over his shoulder. "Who is that?" she asked, voice blank.

The silver-and-white tabby apprentice perked up. "Oh! Hi. I'm-"

" _Get out_."

Willowpaw flinched. Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion. "Ma'am?"

Mabel got to her paws, scruff raising. A low aggressive rumble crept towards them as her claws slid out. "Get away from my babies," she snarled.

Brackenclaw stepped between them. "Ma'am, that's my apprentice. She won't hurt you _or_ your babies."

"She looks like _him_. That's all I need to know." Her growl was getting louder as her eyes fell into slits. "Any kin of Smithy is no friend of mine."

"She's a ShadowClan cat, not some loner!" Brackenclaw stared her down. "I don't know who this Smithy is, and I don't care. Don't _ever_ speak to my apprentice that way again."

Willowpaw, ears low, had turned away, her tail swishing behind her. "Leave her be, Brackenclaw."

"But-"

"I'll just... sleep over here tonight." The 'paw vanished amongst the foliage, voice drifting back to them. "It's no biggie."

Incredulous, the tabby whipped his head around. "You aren't going to argue this?" he demanded.

"I don't have any pull here," Brightfur meowed, confused and a little concerned by Mabel's actions. The queen hadn't been overtly friendly, true, but she'd never threatened someone in her presence before. "Let's give her some space."

Brackenclaw's fur fluffed up. "But she-"

She cut him off. "A threatened queen is more dangerous than any badger," she growled in a low tone. "We'll bring her some fresh-kill and talk it over _when she's okay with it_."

The warrior opened his mouth to argue, then sighed and nodded. Brightfur risked a glance back at Mabel, finding the molly curled protectively around her kittens. She couldn't get a read on the kittypet's face.

Willowpaw was far more heartbreaking to look at. The young apprentice, once full of snark and life, was in such a tight bundle it was hard to tell tail from whiskers. _She was so brave to come here_ , Brightfur thought to herself. At her age, Brightfur had spent most of her time following Hawkflower around, trying to keep up with training while Ravenwind stayed in camp and did whatever the medicine cat did in her spare time. _Plot more murders? Pray? Pray for good luck with the murders?_

Brackenclaw laid down beside her, pressing his muzzle to her side. "Hey, kiddo. You okay?"

"Is something wrong with me?" Her voice was muffled.

"What? Willowpaw, no-"

Willowpaw lifted her head. Her ears were flat with hurt. "I mean, I always knew I looked bad for a ShadowClan cat, but now even kittypets hate me. Is it... is it really that bad? Is something wrong with me?"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with you."

"But I'm half-rogue," she blurted out, confirming Brightfur's suspicions that she knew. "And I look like someone who scared a nice lady that much."

"Rainblaze and Barkfall are the kits of rogues," Brackenclaw replied. "And my niece and nephew are half-rogue too! It doesn't mean anything. Just be the best warrior you can be, and everything will fall into place."

"That doesn't help me even slightly right now," Willowpaw stated, then rolled over to show she was done with the conversation. "Call me if you get some decent advice, fluff-for-brains."

Her brother looked to her desperately for backup. Brightfur slightly shook her head. _What do I know of caring for apprentices?_ He gave Willowpaw a cautious nudge and stood. "Well, if you need to talk to anyone, just know I'm here, okay?"

Willowpaw said nothing.

* * *

"Uh, ma'am?" Something sharp prodded Brightfur's side. "Am I too early?"

Brightfur let out a long moan. She cracked open her eyes to see the gray tom from the day before staring down at her. He looked awkward and sheepish, but there was a glimmer of something impatient in his gaze.

"Oh," she said. "It's you."

"It's me," he agreed. "You mentioned something about a meal?"

 _Aw, toad-guts._ Brightfur forced herself to sit up, shaking herself out. Her limbs shrieked against the motion; she hadn't slept well, or comfortably, for that matter. "Yeah, I remember. Just- just gimme a minute."

The dusty gray tom sat as still as stone as Brightfur left, and he hadn't moved when she returned, sparrow in her maw. Brightfur barely had the chance to set it down before her muzzle was shoved away. The loner ate with a startling lack of decorum, tearing off feathers and throwing the bones in random directions. Brightfur felt bad for him- there was no signs of his ribs, but he clearly hadn't eaten recently.

He finished and sat up, cleaning his face with a content sigh. "I needed that. Thank you." He paused, squinting at her. "Brightfur, right?"

"That's me."

"That's a weird name."

She shrugged. "What's yours?"

"Scrap."

"That's _way_ weirder than my name." Brightfur blinked at him owlishly. "Scrap of what?"

"Scrap of me, I guess," said Scrap. "Look, Brightfur, you seem nice, but... you really should clear out of here. It's only a matter of time before Smithy knows you're here."

The medicine cat's ear flicked as a fly buzzed too close to it. It wasn't that she _wasn't_ scared- just that she had grown begrudgingly accepting of the fear and the stranglehold it had around her life. If it wasn't Smithy, it was Ravenwind, and vice versa. "Smithy knows me. He seems to like me."

"Of _course_ he does," he meowed flatly. "I'm not worried for _you_."

The fur along Brightfur's spine rose. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ he shouldn't be here!" Clover hissed. Brightfur jumped, having not heard the molly coming. The loner stalked up with her teeth bared. "Looking to rat us out, Scrap?"

Scrap didn't seem very intimidated. "You know me, Clover. I'll do anything to not wind up dead."

The ginger-and-white she-cat turned her fierce gaze on Brightfur. "Whattaya think you're doing, feeding him?"

Brightfur scooted back a whisker-length. _How was I supposed to know he was an enemy? No one tells me anything around here!_ "He helped Willowpaw and Brackenclaw find us, so I just thought-"

"So Smithy already knows," Clover snarled. "Great. Just great."

Scrap stood. "I should go."

"You're the worst kind of tom, you know that? They're _your_ kits."

Brightfur felt like a badger had smacked her upside the head at the news. Scrap, however, merely turned his back on them, trotting towards the fence. "Thanks for the bird!" he called over his shoulder.

Clover sneered at him. "Douchebag."

"I'm sorry, Clover. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"I know." She slunk down to the grass with a sigh. Clover looked ages older than she had just moments ago as she regarded Brightfur. "I shoulda told you sooner."

Brightfur got he feeling she meant that about a couple of things, but she chose not to make too big a deal out of it. "It doesn't matter to me who Huey and Dewey's dad is."

"It matters to Smithy," she replied. "He hates purebreds. Most housecats, really, but he's got a thing for pedigree. He thinks we should all live in garbage bins, I guess. If he were just a nobody, then it wouldn't be an issue, but Smithy's smarter than he looks. He builds up favors."

"You owe him a few," Brightfur guessed. "That's why you're here, isn't it? To make sure nothing else happens to them."

Clover flinched. "Something like that. I volunteered for this job, actually. He wants those kits. At least, he wants any that look decently enough like Scrap. He told Mabel that- and, well, Mabel and Parsnip aren't enough to fend off Smithy. The fire gave her time. Me guarding her gave her extra time." Clover scanned her, as if second-guessing something. "But if Smithy knows we brought outsiders in..."

The bushes behind them rustled, and out of them came Willowpaw. Her eyes were big and sad as she quietly padded over, sitting down beside Brightfur. "No wonder Mabel doesn't like me," she said.

"It's not your fault," Clover said.

The apprentice shook her head. "What can we do? There's not exactly an army in this garden."

"Take them back with you," she answered bluntly. "I only asked Brightfur to come to heal them, but Mabel trusts you. There's enough fighting cats in those woods to spook most any cat. They'll be safe without any bloodshed."

"The Clans aren't very kind to cats who aren't Clan-blood," Brightfur warned. Her paws shook at the idea of bringing two kittypet-born kittens to Slatestar. To Ravenwind, for that matter. _Would she feel kinship towards them, or disgust? Would leading them there just be leading them to their death anyway?_

Willowpaw let out a contemplative hum. Suddenly, she perked up, nudging her side. "The Moonstone! If StarClan accepts them, there's no way anybody can make _that_ big of a fuss."

"It's... possible," she said, thought she didn't believe it. StarClan hadn't done anything to help ShadowClan, to stop Ravenwind, or to warn her against her mentor's bloodthirsty ambitions- why would they help two burnt kittens?

Clover's eyes darted between them. "I have no idea what that is, but unless you wanna test fate, you better show it to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a hot minute, but we're back in business! I've been trying to figure out what I wanted Scrap's character to be, and eventually decided he's, well, a rat. He'll do most anything to save his own hide, whatever the cost.
> 
> -Mandaree1


	8. Finding Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of cats awkwardly squat next to a rock. Brightfur finds the whole thing kinda tedious.

Brightfur prayed that it might storm even as Willowpaw explained the concept of the Moonstone to Clover and Mabel. Neither molly looked very convinced about the validity of StarClan, but Brightfur suspected they'd be willing to try most anything if it would protect the kittens- and even if they didn't think there were cats in the stars, hanging out in a quiet cave around a shiny rock wasn't an activity most cats would find all that bad.

"Sounds rustic," Parsnip meowed. "Maybe I oughta give it a try sometime."

"It's not-" Brackenclaw said, then sighed. "Yeah, sure, why not."

Brightfur didn't mind. She imagined kittypets had their own beliefs and places to pray, or whatever it was that they did to thank their ancestors. It wasn't as if she had the best relationship with StarClan these days herself.

 _We have no proof they'll even let Huey and Dewey in_ , she fretted quietly to herself, watching Clover eat a mouse in quick, neat bites. The loner had refused to stay behind. Truth be told, the medicine cat feared StarClan might even punish them for bringing the kittypet-born litter into the cave. The idea made her stomach flip-flop nervously. Were they bringing this family to their doom?

"It's risky," Clover told the Siamese molly. "But if it'll get them in with the forest cats, I think it'd be worth a try."

"Mama?" Huey asked, foggy eyes shimmering.

Mabel considered him a moment, then slowly shook her head. "One of us has to stay. The neighbors'll worry if I don't."

Brightfur understood that 'the neighbors' were probably Smithy and his gang. She dipped her head. "I'll keep them safe."

"You better," she said, then repeated it for good measure. "You better."

The weather didn't heed Brightfur's prayers. Noon fell to dusk with little applause. The air felt flat and uncomfortably warm, a premonition of the upcoming Greenleaf. The barest flashes of fireflies tickled the bushes that decorated Mabel's garden, giving them ample lighting. Not a cloud marred the stars. Brightfur doubted that any cat could control the skies, dead or alive, but it felt a bit like fate was spitting in her face regardless.

Brackenclaw scooped up Huey while his apprentice chose Dewey. Clover, Mabel, and Parsnip shared one last furtive discussion before splitting into three; Mabel went back into the garden, Clover came up to Brightfur with a look that bode no questions, and Parsnip, most surprising of all, took off over the fence with a tinkle of her bell.

No one tried to stop them as they left the Twolegplace, giving ThunderClan a wide berth after smelling a recent patrol. The group skirted the WindClan border, the scent of heather oddly comforting. Brightfur had tried to avoid how much she missed the Clan territory, but seeing the gently swaying moors made it impossible to deny. It was just a plus that if some rogues came up they could dive inside and seek help.

"We call this Highstones," Brightfur meowed as she led them up the harsh path, though she wasn't sure who she was talking to, exactly. "Warriors come here once during their apprenticeship to speak to StarClan. As a medicine cat, I come here twice a moon to share info with other medicine cats."

"Lots of terms for a hill with a rock in it," Clover responded.

Brightfur shrugged. "It's a _really_ shiny rock."

The moon was getting close to its peak when they reached Mothermouth. Clover scowled at it as if it had personally stolen her breakfast and, after sharing one last glance at Brightfur, dove inside.

"Darker than I thought it'd be." Willowpaw's voice was muffled around Dewey's fur as she examined the structure uneasily. "StarClan must have some great prophecies if they're dragging you here every half-moon."

"It's mostly trauma and vague sayings, actually."

The silver-and-white tabby she-cat shook herself and slunk inside. Brackenclaw had nothing to say, witty or otherwise, but even at this distance Brightfur could see the shake in his limbs, the prickle to his pelt, the reverence in his eyes. _I used to be like that_ , she realized. _Lucky him._

The Moonstone was lit brighter than the streetlamps in the Twolegplace as she entered the cavern. Clover was rubbing fitfully at her eyes, trying to make out its shape between flashes of induced blindness. Brackenclaw's eyes were shut, his head tipped back in prayer. Willowpaw glanced between the two of them, taking note of their very different reactions.

"Brightfur?" Dewey asked, pressing close to her leg. The kitten was shaking harder than when he had a coughing fit.

"It's okay, kiddo," Brightfur meowed, hoping she came across as convincing. "They're just excited to meet you, is all."

"What should I do?"

"Press your nose to the stone."

Huey approached first, his long fur bushed out with a mix of confusion and curiosity. She could only imagine what the scene looked like to the mostly blind tom- a blast of white in a mostly shadowed world. "It's kinda like fire," he meowed, mostly to himself, before pressing his nose to the stone. Huey's little body slowly slumped to the floor of the cavern.

Clover blanched. "What happened to him?"

"He's with StarClan," said Brackenclaw, voice in a harsh whisper. He glared at her as if she were breaking some rule. "It happens to anyone who touches the stone."

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

Brightfur felt Dewey begin to tremble again. She gave him a gentle nudge forward. "Not at all. It's like sleeping in a warm patch of sunlight."

Dewey looked at her one last time. He seemed to come to a decision, straightening his shoulders before bumping the Moonstone. His paws sluggishly tucked under him as he settled in.

Clover slowly shook her head. "This is crazy!"

Willowpaw reluctantly took a step closer. "I mean, I might as well. I had to do it sometime," she said. The Moonstone seemed to welcome her just like it did Huey and Dewey as she laid down, tail catching under her paw.

Brightfur looked at Brackenclaw. She found her brother to be staring at her. "Go ahead."

"You're sure?"

"Worst comes worst, you get a good nap."

That seemed to soothe the tabby. He went to join them, then stopped and looked at Clover. "You should come with!"

Her ears flattened. "Are you nuts? What if-"

"I've done this before. So has Brightfur. It's completely safe." Brackenclaw gently intertwined their tails. "Don't you wanna see if there's anything looking out for you?"

Clover seemed tempted. "But what if there isn't?"

He shrugged. "Then you'll know."

The ginger and white molly contemplated it for a time. She leaned on Brackenclaw's side. "Alright, nerd boy. Lead on."

* * *

Brightfur paced the length of the Moonstone, impatiently waiting for someone to stir. She knew from experience it would be some time yet. _I should've asked Brackenclaw to stay up with me. Only he could be so excited to poke a stone. How many times have I cut my nose on the sharp edges? How many times has it just been some lame 'stay on the path you're on' speech?_ StarClan just didn't seem worth it.

The hole in her chest, however, told Brightfur just how much she missed her faith in it.

She sat down, tail wrapping around her paws, and watched the gentle rise and fall of her friends' chests.

"It's hard, isn't it?" A voice meowed behind her ear. "Growing up."

Brightfur turned to face the spirit head-on. "Hi, grandpa. I thought you'd be talking to Brackenclaw."

Alderstar let out a fond rumble. "Birchpaw begged to do it. He's so proud, you know."

 _Good for him_ , Brightfur thought. She didn't have any feelings for her father. How could she, when he died before she could meet him? The only memory she had of the apprentice was when he took Darkkit away forever. "What're you doing here?"

"It's time to let the past and present collide," he replied. "Come with me?"

"That's very vague, grandpa."

The spirit wrapped around her. "I'm sorry, honey. You can't hide anymore."

Brightfur sighed and nosed him. Her stomach gurgled unpleasantly with anxiety. "Alright, fine. Lead on."

Alderstar unfurled himself and went back through the cavern. The air was sticky with heat when Brightfur emerged, her pelt accustomed to the chill of Mothermouth. Crickets shrieked warnings as the spirit led her to the Thunderpath, then up it.

"A lot of stuff seems to happen here," she commented.

"It's where everything started," Alderstar replied.

Brightfur didn't know, precisely, what he meant. It made sense he was referring to Ravenwind and her crimes, but she didn't know any past ShadowClan warriors killed by the Thunderpath off the top of her head. _It must've been before I was born._ "Are you... okay? I mean, you trusted Ravenwind."

That got the dead leader to pause, if only for a moment. "I'm... very angry. With myself. I've known Ravenwind her whole life. I _kittensat_ her. How could I, of all cats, not seen what she was doing?" Alderstar's amber eyes burned into Brightfur's pelt. "How could I let her do this to my kin?"

"If it hadn't been me, it would've been someone else." A big part of Brightfur wished it had been. It made her feel guilty- wishing Ravenwind's wrath on anyone. "You were too busy mourning to notice, anyway."

Alderstar flinched. He stared ahead. "I wasn't always the best leader, and I definitely wasn't the best grandpa. Hindsight and all that."

Brightfur opened her mouth- though she wasn't sure, exactly, what to say. Agree, and hurt his feelings, or disagree and hurt his feelings _more_ by lying?- but before she could come up with something a yowl cut through the air. Alderstar gestured for her to take the lead. Together, they meandered through the shrubbery and toward the very edge the rocky outcrop that StarClan called their own. Across the Thunderpath were two figures.

"Tell me where they went!" Snap screeched, and cold water ran down her spine.

Under his paws lay Parsnip, her face splattered with blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy, we're heading into them Drama Times. I was originally planning on making this longer, but I feel like this is a good place to end and the rest will make a good two-parter.
> 
> Sorry for yet another delay! I wasn't entirely certain how I wanted to work this. Originally Brightfur and the others were gonna come upon Tigerpaw and Lionpaw and their mentors, and worm their way into the Moonstone with them. Then I had the idea of Brightfur looking out over StarClan at a distance, and seeing into the hearts of those around her anime-style. But, somehow, it felt most fitting for her to refuse to join them all together, and StarClan being forced to come to her.
> 
> -Mandaree1


	9. Finding Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brightfur messes up. Like, a lot.

"Don't," whispered Alderstar, sensing Brightfur's muscles bunching. "This isn't your fight."

"I'll _make it_ my fight," she snarled. She knew that he couldn't hold her back. Even living and breathing, Alderstar had become someone who hated violence more than anything after the death of his son, and now all he had was a bunch of stars to give him form.

The ex-leader lashed his tail at the disrespectful tone she'd taken. "Think this through, _dear_ ," he said through grit teeth. "If you run across that Thunderpath, you'll be giving him more than enough time to run- and even if he doesn't, he's got enough ammo to make you stop."

Brightfur exhaled in a frustrated hiss, digging her claws in the dirt.

"Where are they?" Scrap repeated, his face barely a mouse-length from Parsnip's. "I know you know."

The kittypet regarded him like a kit regarded a slug- a bit of curiosity, but mostly just disgust. "Why? Doesn't your little group of thugs know?"

"Want me to call them? I'm sure they'd love to tear your pelt to pieces."

Parsnip laughed. "Don't be dumb, Scrap. We're too close to forest cat land for any of them to show."

"Maybe," he admitted, raising a claw. "But I'm not afraid to do it myself, either."

"Look away," Alderstar urged.

Brightfur didn't look away. She couldn't.

Scrap's claws collided with the side of Parsnip's face, over and over again. Blood speckled across the gray tom's muzzle as the molly shrieked underneath him, digging her back claws into his stomach. The pain didn't even seem to deter him. Finally, something round and squishy rolled out onto the grass, kicked away by one of Scrap's bloody paws.

It was one of her eyes.

Brightfur dry-heaved.

"You're scum," Parsnip whimpered, her earlier bravado gone. "You're horrible and disgusting and no one will remember you when you're gone."

Scrap was panting. He sneered down at her. "You'll remember me. Now, tell me; where are they?"

The molly fell silent. _She's probably in shock_ , Brightfur thought. Again, she went to move forward, this time in an instinctive need to care and heal the cat who'd housed her. Alderstar's fluffy, star-filled tail stopped her.

Brightfur, eyes narrowed, glared at him. "If she dies, I will never serve StarClan again."

"Do you serve us now?" Alderstar asked, head tilted.

There was a long, low sigh from Scrap. "Why did you have to make this harder than it has to be, Parsnip?"

Cold water ran down Brightfur's spine, extinguishing her anger in a millisecond. She took a step back almost unconsciously, remembering a horrible day long, long ago, when the same words had been said to her.

Parsnip spoke. She sounded a million miles away. "You'll never have them, Scrap. We made sure of it. Even if you find them one day, they'll be stronger and more vicious than you'll ever be. They'll be _warriors_."

Scrap bared his teeth in a smile that would haunt Brightfur's dreams for many nights to come. "So was Berry. Didn't matter then, won't matter now."

The medicine cat sucked some air in through her teeth. Before, it had been push and pull, moving towards or away, but not she was stuttering off to the side. The sharp branches of the bush dug into her. Brightfur couldn't feel them.

In a fit of what could only be adrenaline, Parsnip lashed out, leaving deep lines in his gut. The tom's grip must've weakened, and within moments Parsnip was on top of him, her claws digging into his throat. Blood dripped down her face, landing in his eyes. He squeezed them shut with a hiss.

"I should kill you now," she growled. "But it wouldn't be fair to the cats who've earned that right more."

"Smithy'll have your other eye for this!"

"You're gonna tell him that a little _purebred pet_ managed to pin you? Doesn't sound very wise to me, hotshot." The molly's ear twisted to the side. "Someone's coming."

 _She must mean me_ , Brightfur thought, a little shaken by the turn of events. She didn't move. She was too scared. The bush had protected her. The bush kept her safe. The bush didn't pin random cats and gouge their eyes out.

"Hey!" screeched a new voice, and out of the shadows came Tigerpaw, her tabby fur on end. "What's going on here? We could hear screaming all the way in camp!" The molly came to a stop, taking in the scene with flattened ears. "Holy frog-guts."

"Lay off!" Scrap replied, still firmly pinned. "We aren't in your little land of forest and death. Leave us alone."

Behind Tigerpaw came Lionpaw. The golden tom was almost double her height, bulky, with plenty of thick fur. He was easily the more intimidating sibling, in spite of his passive nature. "Do you need help?"

"I'm going to faint," said Parsnip, swallowing. Tigerpaw immediately went to her side, holding her up as she stepped away from Scrap. The rogue rolled and got to his paws, shaking himself. "Don't. Just... leave, Scrap."

Scrap stared at her a moment. Something like pity entered his eyes, as if her disfigurement was caused by a blunder and not a vicious attack. "They're my kits too, Parsnip. I just want to be a dad."

Parsnip turned her head away. Lionpaw cleared his throat. "You should go."

The gray tom hocked a loogie at him. When the ShadowClan cat didn't move, he turned and ducked away. Brightfur thought she could see his tail tucking neatly between his legs.

Lionpaw turned to Parsnip. "That looks pretty bad, ma'am. We should get you to a medicine cat."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. If I don't get home soon, the other cats'll make sure I never do." Parsnip regarded them with warmth. "Thank you for helping me."

"Always happy to freak out living bags of dog dirt," Tigerpaw chirped, whiskers twitching. "We could walk you home, if you'd like. I mean, we're all heading the same way."

Lionpaw heaved a sigh. "Our Aunt and Uncle decided it'd be a bright idea to go running off. Everyone's starting to get worried."

_They're... looking for me?_

A flicker of stars registered in her peripheral before the ghost of Alderstar forcibly shoved Brightfur into the open. The trio jumped, twisting to look at her with something akin to awe.

"Hi," Brightfur said, trying to catch her balance. "The others'll be here soon. They got... busy." There was no salvaging her stride as she propelled onto the Thunderpath. Thankful that no monsters were coming, the medicine cat trotted across, feeling more and more self-conscious by the second. Brightfur knew how bad this looked, stumbling out into the open after such a horrible attack, but did they have to stare? "Are you okay?"

"How long were you there?" Parsnip asked, deadpan.

Brightfur flinched. "Long enough."

"I guess I shouldn't be shocked. You've always felt a bit mouse-hearted to me," she responded, giving Tigerpaw and Lionpaw an appreciative look. "At least there's some good forest cats out there."

"Lionpaw and Tigerpaw are pretty amazing, aren't they?" Brightfur asked, surprised when the littermates froze and snuck looks at each other. "What? What'd I say?"

Tigerpaw cleared her throat. "That's not- I mean, you missed our ceremony, so you didn't know, but..." She gestured to themselves with her tail. "I'm Tigercloud now, and he's Lionmask."

"Oh," said Brightfur, hit with a flash of shame. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Tigercloud shrugged. "It didn't really matter."

That hurt worse.

* * *

The thrill of seeing StarClan clung to the other cats like dewdrops as they found their way over to them, not even vanishing when they saw the state Parsnip was in. The kittypet had eventually agreed to letting her wrap her eye, making sure that she wouldn't bleed out on the way home. Parsnip refused to even second-glance Brightfur, who felt that was fair, if hard to accept. She'd been so friendly before the difference was jarring. About as jarring as losing an eye.

Dewey and Huey were the most alert as they wound between Parsnip's paws. Kittens tended to accept the forces a lot more easily than adult cats. Clover, meanwhile, was in a daze, stumbling into and over things with a strange new glint in her eyes. Brightfur wondered, idly, what she had seen. StarClan, or a different entity all together?

"Auntie?" Huey asked, a droplet of blood having dripped on him. "Where's mom?"

Parsnip heaved a long sigh. "Mabel's safe back home. Aunt Clover and I decided to split up and confuse Scrap and his friends." She lowered her head to nuzzle them. "Now, do you remember what we talked about?"

Dewey's ears flattened. "But I don't wanna go!"

"I don't want you to go either. None of us do! But you can't be housecats with Smithy in charge. You need to be big, strong warriors."

"Can't you protect us?"

"I think I've proved I can't," replied Parsnip steadily, far more steadily than Brightfur could imagine being after suffering half the things the kittypet had the past moon. "Just think; when you're old enough, you can come home and teach us to be warriors too! They'll wish they'd never messed with us."

"Um," said Lionmask, looking very confused and very out of his depth. "I have no idea what's going on, but you can't just- Clan cats don't just... let cats in."

Parsnip raised her head to meet his eye. "Will you vouch for them, then?"

"It doesn't quite work like that, either," Brackenclaw admitted. "But they're kittens. The warrior code says we can't turn down kittens. So... maybe?"

Brightfur felt her heart quicken all over again. This was dangerous in a completely different way than Smithy. Ravenwind was in ShadowClan. Ravenwind might be protective due to their similar backgrounds, or she must poison their fresh-kill the moment Brightfur's back was turned. There was no real way of telling. "Parsnip-"

Parsnip cut her off. "If you only do one good thing in your life, let it be this," she urged. "Be brave, just this once. Do it for me. It's the eye you owe me."

She flinched and looked away.

Parsnip bent down again to give each kit a solid lick, cleaning Huey while she was at it. "I love you. We all do. Be good, okay? And eat all your food."

Clover had shaken herself out of her stupor at this point, coming up on Parsnip's side so the molly could lean on her. "Remember, kiddos; you'll always have a home with us." She stared thoughtfully at Brackenclaw. "Who knows? Maybe we'll end up finding a home with you."

 _I'm not half that brave_ , Brightfur thought, watching the family part ways. _But I should be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more angst, and a little character on Parsnip! She's generally pretty nice, but finding out you just stood to the side while getting tortured Does Things to a cat. Huey and Dewey are coming to ShadowClan! On a side note, 'mask' is a really cool suffix that doesn't get used nearly enough lol.
> 
> Srry for the delay- some major plot points are coming up soon, and I've been wanting to plan them out s'more before I dive on in.
> 
> -Mandaree1


	10. A Not-So-Happy Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just assumes Brightfur became a mom lol
> 
> Also murder accusations.

"Brightfur! It's been a while!" Newtfrost called as the patrol neared. Next to him sat Badgerthroat, the duo guarding the ShadowClan camp with quiet dignity. He caught sight of Huey and Dewey and his jaw dropped. "Okay, it hasn't been _that_ long."

The black and white molly jabbed the calico in the gut, making him double over with a wheeze. "We're just glad you're okay, dear. Last we heard, you and Ravenwind had a fight? And then you just kinda… vanished."

Brightfur let out an awkward laugh. "Yup. We, uh, we tend to do that. Just... not in public. Much." She cleared her throat, desperate to move the conversation along. "I hope I didn't miss anything bigger than what Lionmask and Tigercloud have told me."

Badgerthroat frowned. "Some Greencough is all. Typical for the end of Newleaf, beginning of Greenleaf."

"Any deaths?"

"Nope. Stonebreeze is coughing pretty hard, but otherwise he's alright. Flowerstrike's got a fever. That kind of thing."

Newtfrost's tail twitched nervously. "You've forgotten one."

"I didn't _forget_. I just... you know."

Brackenclaw shoved his way to the front. "It's not Flametuft, is it? Or, stars forbid, Smokestripe?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's-"

"It's Antpaw."

They all jumped as Briarspots padded out of the entrance. The deputy scanned the group with a surprising nonchalance. Brightfur couldn't help but notice a few gray hairs clinging to his muzzle- _stress, or natural aging?_ "Willowpaw, you ought to go see her. She's... well, she's sick. Tigercloud, Lionmask, see about getting some lunch. Same to you Brackenclaw- we'll talk later." He nodded to the medicine cat. "Sorry about this, but duty before food. Slatestar's gonna want a full report on what you've been getting up to."

"That's alright," she meowed. "I'm not very hungry. Can the kits come?"

The tortoiseshell studied Huey and Dewey a moment. Dewey shrunk a little under the weight of his eyes; while Huey, sensing his concern, straightened and puffed out his chest. "I suppose. They don't look like they take after you any. Did you adopt them?"

"It's complicated."

Briarspots bent and took Dewey without another word. Brightfur trotted after him with Huey, deeply grateful to the tom's gentle nature. They'd never been all that close, but he's always just seemed to _be there_ , waiting with a smile and fresh-kill.

ShadowClan was mostly tucked away as they crossed to Slatestar's den, despite it being more than late enough for patrols. Sleepy eyes blinked out from dens, burrowing into Brightfur's pelt. She wondered what surprised them more- that she'd come back, or that she had brought non-Clan kits with her. But no one tried to stop or confront them, something she took as a blessing.

* * *

"Well," said Slatestar. "This is certainly a surprise."

Brightfur and Slatestar were, technically, around the same height, but Brightfur couldn't help but feel the gray molly towered over her as she looked at her with a slightly raised chin. The last time she'd seen the leader, she'd been suffering from ill-effects from a dodgy raven- a dodgy raven Brightfur had purposefully poisoned, at that. She'd been weak and ill. Now she was well-fed, belly peeking out just a little, with a clear, calm gaze.

"They have StarClan's blessing," she replied.

"I don't doubt you," Slatestar meowed. "But we have no proof of that, either. The other Clans will throw some horrible accusations our way if we show up with two new apprentices at a Gathering that _just so happened_ to have a blessing. They could say we were stealing from outsiders."

"We could claim they were from a queen in our camp," Briarspots suggested.

"Hard to claim that when one has clear kittypet markings. And they're _both_ suffering from fire wounds. I don't seem to recall ShadowClan territory catching fire lately."

"I beat the fire!" Huey snarled, showing off tiny teeth. "I won! I didn't 'suffer' anything!"

"Very brave. Still. We're at an impasse."

"I can prove I saw StarClan." The three cats turned to look at Dewey. The pale gray tom was clinging close to his brother's side, but the stars were in his eyes. "They told me a special something. Something only a few cats know."

Huey startled. "Oh! Right. I forgot. I got the same thing."

Slatestar traded a look with Briarspots. "Well, this should be interesting." She awkwardly waved a paw at them. "Go ahead, then."

The creamy yellow tom stared vaguely in their direction. His pale eyes were almost unnerving. "I met a cat named Mossyear. She said she was your sister."

"This is true," Slatestar meowed. "But not proof."

"I wasn't finished! She said that when you were apprentices, you snuck out of camp to play around, and you met a monster. It was taller than a dog and as big as a lion, with sharp talons perched on its head. It looked at you and you both ran. And then you never told anyone." Huey seemed to take great pleasure as he spoke, flicking his tiny claws out with great enthusiasm. "That's what she said, anyway."

Briarspots regarded the kitten thoughtfully. "Slatestar?"

Slatestar swallowed. "Deer. They aren't a threat to us, but the whole thing freaked me out pretty bad."

"So he's telling the truth?"

"Yes. Only Mossyear and I knew about that night." She paused, considering, before going on. "They're going to need Clan names." She stepped forward and nosed Huey. "You can be Hazelkit-" she nosed Dewey- "And you're Dewkit. Is this acceptable?"

Dewkit squinted at her. "You didn't ask me what I saw!"

"I think your brother proved what you saw very well."

"...Can I still tell you?"

Slatestar nodded and bent down, presenting him with her ear. He whispered into it, tail thumping nervously. Slatestar's expression froze into a calculated blankness as she straightened. "Get Ravenwind."

"Slatestar?"

" _Now_ , Briarspots."

"There's no need," meowed Ravenwind, who padded into the den with a flourish. "I've been waiting outside."

"Eavesdropping, I assume," Briarspots said, shaken by the curtness in Slatestar's voice.

Brightfur stiffened on reflex. The motion garnered her mentor's attention for the slightest of seconds before she looked away. Somehow, having the medicine cat ignore her was worse. Having her be angry was terrifying on its own, but when she saved it like this it meant that she was planning retribution. _I'll have to check my food for moons after this. Not that I didn't already._

Slatestar didn't wait for her to settle in before speaking. "So, you overheard. You agree that StarClan has spoken to these kits?"

"I agree that something did." Ravenwind shot her a look. "Or someone."

"How could I have possibly known about the deer?"

"Mossyear could've told you on another visit."

"I've not spoken to her since she died."

"The testimony of a traitor who ran away is shaky at best. Don't you agree, Slatestar?"

Slatestar was unmoved by their bickering. Her tail twitched a little with impatience. "But you agree these kits are credible."

Ravenwind shrugged. "I think they know names, sure."

"Then perhaps you can tell me why Dewkit just accused you and Brightfur of watching Leafleg die?"

The world seemed to stop on its axis as Brightfur processed what she had said. She opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

StarClan was full of cats who could influence minds like Dewkit's, and who would be more willing to do that then Leafleg himself? Cut from his prime, forced to watch as his body was returned half-rotten and waterlogged. Who never received justice. _But she can't possibly believe him, can she?_ After so many moons of trying to deal with Ravenwind on her own, was something as simple as a fluke really the last pin to drop? Could it ever be that simple?

Brightfur looked at Slatestar, who looked back with eyes full of suspicion and disgust, and realized it could very well be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short break, but this one came from getting adjusted to my job. I don't like to fish for compliments, but the review section's kinda died. So here's a reminder that feedback is always welcome!
> 
> -Mandaree1


	11. Is that? Proper consequences? In THIS story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenwind gets a stern talking to.

Something heavy and distinctly stocky rammed Brightfur's side, knocking her to the ground. The wind left her in a wheeze as Ravenwind stood above her, her amber eyes almost sickeningly bright and gleaming. She saw fire, bloodlust, and betrayal in those orbs- as if Brightfur was the truly cruel one in this scenario.

"How could you?" she whispered.

Brightfur lifted her head up. She was trembling. "I didn't! I swear I didn't!"

Slatestar shoved her way between them, hackles rising. "Ravenwind!"

"What?" she snarled. "What do you expect me to say? She's tainted this kit against me- and for what? Some argument we had _moons_ ago? It's despicable, Slatestar."

"Attacking a Clanmate is dishonorable, Ravenwind. And, besides; you're scaring the kits." The gray molly nodded towards Dewkit and Hazelkit, the former of whom looked ready to sink into the floor, eyes wide. Hazelkit was fluffed up like a pinecone. "Briarspots, see if anyone in camp will be willing to look after these two- if only until we're done talking."

Briarspots dipped his head. "What do I tell them, ma'am?"

"That they're ShadowClan kits, and that's that."

"And if they ask why you have both medicine cats in your den?"

Slatestar met his eyes and firmly shook her head.

"Yes, ma'am." Briarspots bent down to collect Dewkit. "Come on, kiddos. Let's get you somewhere less scary."

"I'm not scared!" Hazelkit squeaked.

"Yeah, well, I sure am." The deputy let Dewkit curl into his back fur as he took up the blind tom. "Maybe you can protect me, huh?"

An awkward silence hung in the air as the three mollies watched Briarspots lead the kits out of the leader's den and into ShadowClan's heart. The part of Brightfur not panicking was worried how they'd be accepted. It was almost unheard of to accept outsiders into a Clan- and, when they did, it was paramount their names be changed and their pasts ignored. It had happened to Ravenwind, and that had only hurt her more and more, warping her into the twisted medicine cat she was now.

It wasn't fair. Brightfur knew that. But she also knew they couldn't go anywhere else. Not until they got a bit bigger, anyway.

Soft fur was against her side, making her jump. Slatestar gently helped her to her paws, then calmly padded forward and settled in on her nest. "Start talking."

Taken aback by the gesture, Brightfur dumbly stared at the gray molly. She didn't think anyone had helped her up when Ravenwind lost her temper before.

Ravenwind's nose wrinkled. She was clearly unimpressed. "It happened seasons ago, now. How am I supposed to remember all the details?"

Slatestar narrowed her eyes. "Tell me what you _do_ remember."

"The gorge," Brightfur blurted out, surprising herself. "We- we took him to the gorge. To get some watermint."

"Catmint," Ravenwind corrected, sounding almost absentminded. She let out a long sigh. "Look. We were low on catmint. Duskspring was sick. Bristlepelt and I have a deal to share herbs- medicine cat stuff. I needed an escort, and since Leafleg was being a shoddy mentor to Grayfeather, I didn't think much of asking him to come with."

Slatestar had looked carefully neutral before. Now her brow was creased with a mixture of confusion and confliction. "You snuck into WindClan territory? All three of you?"

"It's not sneaking if you're invited, ma'am."

"And no one saw you?"

"No one we saw back." Ravenwind shrugged. "It's not like WindClan has ample places to hide and eavesdrop, so I doubt we missed an enemy warrior."

Slatestar stared at the black cat a moment longer. The wheels in her brain were turning, but in what direction they didn't know. She looked at Brightfur. "And?"

Brightfur stiffened. Cold water rushed down her spine as she looked blankly at the leader. _What do I say?_ Outing Ravenwind could go in two directions- either the leader believed her, or she took one look at this sniffling, anxious mess of a cat and decided she had no idea what she was talking about. Either way, she was easily within pouncing reach of her mentor, who Brightfur knew would happily rake her claws through her flesh for snitching.

"He, uh..." She swallowed. "I- I didn't see, Slatestar. I was picking catmint. Then, I turned around and- nothing."

"I didn't see him fall, either. We figured he'd gone without us and left," added Ravenwind, smiling just a little. "You see? It was just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Slatestar snorted. "Ravenwind, you kept this between the two of you this long and I'm not supposed to assume something sinister happened?"

"We _did_ sneak into another Clan's territory."

"Don't twist my words around." Her eyes flickered to the side and back again. "I seem to recall it was you who gave me that crow as well."

"Bad luck," she dismissed.

"Back luck that cost me two lives." Slatestar's tail lashed. "Do you have any idea how frustrating it was to die of the same illness _twice_?"

Ravenwind opened her mouth to retort, then clearly thought better of it. "I can't tell you what to think, ma'am. But I've been here longer than you've been alive. I've spent seasons after seasons in this Clan, tending to wounds and sickness and other grisly things Clan cats get their claws into- and you've seen how close I pad with StarClan. You have no reason to doubt my loyalty to ShadowClan."

_Yeah, but being loyal isn't the same thing as being good._

The ShadowClan leader stared her medicine cat down. It occurred to Brightfur that this was a situation Slatestar probably didn't have any clue on how to handle- a medicine cat was to be the leader's closest associate. Their mouthpiece to StarClan. Not a potential killer. There weren't enough seasons of watching a leader to have that answer close to their heart.

Finally, she spoke. "I can't banish both of you. You're necessary." Brightfur began to shake harder. Being banished hadn't even occurred to her. _I can't leave Mabel's kittens alone here!_ "But I _can_ seriously limit the impact you have on the Clan."

"Slatestar, I think-"

"I don't _care_ what you think," she replied, baring her sharp teeth. "As soon as a kit presents themselves as ready, Ravenwind, you will retire. And Brightfur- once they're trained, regardless of your health, you will follow. You must never be alone with each other or a third party, and when you go to Gatherings you must sit alone. I wouldn't even allow that if I could help it, but the other Clans won't know of this. You will live, teach, and die in anonymity. Do I make myself clear?"

Ravenwind took a step forward, claws sliding out. "But- but I speak to StarClan! They've given me their blessing!"

"Good for them," she meowed. "You don't have mine. And, unless Leafleg himself comes down and sets things straight, you never will."

Ears flat, the black molly let out a low hiss. Brightfur didn't think she'd been openly rejected like this in some time- if ever. "You'll regret this, Slatestar." Ravenwind whirled around and stomped away, ramming Brightfur's shoulder as she passed. "Just you wait."

Brightfur watched her go, then hesitated to do the same. "Slatestar?"

"I know, Brightfur," she grunted, looking older than she ever had before. "I know."

The sunlight hit her funny as she stumbled into the clearing, numb and baffled. ShadowClan was bustling again, Briarspots leading hunting patrols out in an attempt to settle things down after the drama.

The bright cream of Hazelkit caught her attention almost instantly. The blind tom was stretched on his back paws, feeling the burly muzzle of Maplenose with awe. "You're so big! You must've eaten soooo many vitamin treats!"

"I was just born this way," she purred, laving a lick across his head. "But I'll get you so many 'vitamin treats' that you'll be even bigger, if you like."

Beside her was Grayfeather, his long gray pelt well-groomed and smooth. Between his front paws was Dewkit, looking just as nervous, getting cleaned with sure strokes. Hawkflower leaned against his side and smiled. "It's okay, buddy. We'll take care of you."

Brightfur watched a moment longer before slinking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get wreckt old lady akmdcldlcs
> 
> Truth be told I wrote this a solid week ago and just got lazy about uploading lol.
> 
> -Mandaree1


	12. Cats Always Land on Their Feet, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brightfur is tired. Willowpaw and Antpaw have Teen Drama Issues.

Brightfur's nest was old and dusty, but she didn't feel up to gathering new moss so late. She took it into her jaws and drug it over to the edge of the den, just able to peer into the clearing, and curled up in a ball. Ravenwind didn't acknowledge her. Didn't even twitch. Back facing her, Brightfur wasn't able to parse out if the molly was awake at all.

Tired beyond comprehension, she barely had time to recognize that before slipping into a deep sleep. As nice as being away had been- relatively speaking- the same set of troubles and fears was comforting. She knew who to trust in ShadowClan.

The sound of voices eventually stirred her from her slumber, prompting her to look outside. Briarspots was setting up dawn patrol. Brightfur watched the cats gather with a prick of nostalgia. _I remember when Addershine was just a young warrior!_ The creamy yellow tom looked absolutely ancient compared to Lionmask and Tigercloud, who were sleek and strong. _Stars, I helped bring those two into the world! When did I get so old?_

A squirming against her side startled Brightfur out of her reverie. Dewkit had snuck into her nest at some point, drawn in by her familiar scent, and was sleeping tightly-pressed to her pelt. The medicine cat twisted her head around almost instinctively, half-expecting her mentor to be nearby and watching, but Ravenwind was long gone. She wasn't sure if that was more concerning.

"I never took you for the maternal type," meowed Willowpaw, having just stuck her muzzle into the den.

Brightfur snorted. "I had absolutely nothing to do with this," she replied, then noticed exactly what the apprentice was carrying in her mouth. "Is that... catmint?"

"Yup. You need it for Greencough, right?"

"Yes?" She stretched her nose out to sniff at it. _Freshly picked, and no signs of any major pest damage._ "Where did you get this?"

"I dunno. Around?"

"You don't just _find_ this much catmint laying around, especially at the end of Newleaf."

Willowpaw scowled at her. "Maybe you just aren't looking hard enough for it, then."

Brightfur opened her mouth to argue, then reconsidered. _What does it matter where she got it? As long as no one dangerous saw her do it._ She took the offered plant and carefully disentangled herself from Dewkit. Willowpaw surprised her yet again by gently stepping over the kitten and following her inside, watching intently as she cut into a leaf to stir Antpaw with the mouth-watering scent.

Antpaw's eyes cracked, showing some gooey remnants of sleep. "...Brightfur?"

She set a few leaves in front of her muzzle. "Eat."

The brown she-cat reluctantly sat up. "Ugh, my head hurts." She squinted out into the sunny clearing with a shudder. "Why do I feel so cold?"

"That's fever."

"Am I gonna die?"

"Not even close."

"Ravenwind said I might."

"Ravenwind said the same thing when I was a kit, and look at me now. Full-grown. Grumpy. Telling you to eat your dang medicine."

Antpaw sighed and took a leaf into her mouth. She finally seemed to notice Willowpaw, expression souring. "Oh. You're back."

Willowpaw nodded. "I'm back. I got those for you."

She paused. "Brightfur?"

"Yes?"

"How... sure are you that these are catmint?"

"Hey!" Willowpaw's scruff bristled. "You can't mess up that smell!"

" _I can't smell_ ," she snapped, snorking back a glob of snot.

Brightfur ignored the tension with some level of precision, shrugging. "Sure enough to eat some myself, if it'll make you feel better."

"No, no, it's okay." Antpaw forced herself to swallow. "I trust you, Brightfur."

Hurt seemed to flow off Willowpaw in waves. Brightfur could only imagine the tiny voice in the back of her head, yowling about how she had been the one to get the herbs and how she deserved that same kind of trust. She laid her tail across the apprentice's shoulders. "Let's get you some prey. You deserve it."

Willowpaw blinked at her gratefully. "Thanks."

Antpaw's eyes darted between the two of them. "I'm sorry, Willowpaw," she grunted finally. "I just don't feel good. It makes me cranky. And you got to go on a super cool mission into a completely different territory! I just feel... left out."

"Aww, don't be, okay? It won't change anything."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me at the Clanrock for a Clan meeting!"

Brightfur's ears flicked backwards. "Sounds like Slatestar's making an announcement." _Probably about Dewkit and Hazelkit._ "Come on, Antpaw. You can sit by me."

Slatestar looked as if she hadn't slept in at least a moon as ShadowClan gathered before her. Briarspots wasn't faring much better, though he made an effort to keep his tail perked up. Tigercloud and Newtfrost were laughing off to the side, heads bent close together. Badgerthroat, Stonebreeze, and Fallingfeather had made a pile near the back, sharing eager tongues. Grayfeather and Flametuft watched as Maplenose collected Dewkit and carefully set him down beside his brother, Hawkflower close behind. Rainblaze and Barkfall were seated side-by-side, the spitting image of their mother. Brightfur craned her neck, but couldn't see Smokestripe no matter how hard she searched for her.

"I'm sure you've noticed our new blood," Slatestar meowed. "Briarspots and I both agree that it's best to make this official as possible; ShadowClan, we welcome Dewkit and Hazelkit amongst our ranks. From this moment forth, they are young of Maplenose, daughter of Mossyear and Badgerthroat, sister to Willowpaw and Antpaw. Is there any cat who wishes to fight this?"

"What are we gonna tell the other Clans?" Lionmask spoke up. "They're going to notice-"

Slatestar cut him off. "We'll tell them what I just said. They're Maplenose's kits."

Maplenose drew them closer to her belly, giving Lionmask a dirty look. The young warrior flinched and hurried to apologize. "I just don't want any trouble for them, that's all. They're big kits- almost apprentice age- and you've never looked pregnant."

"So what? Adoption is just as natural as childbirth."

"Yes, but they'll want to know who you adopted from."

" _Let them_ ," Slatestar growled. "ShadowClan's business is ours alone." The molly's eyes swept the crowd, seeming to almost zero in on Brightfur before moving on. "But, I suppose if it means so much to you, we'll give them bigger things to think about. Willowpaw, step forward."

Willowpaw's jaw dropped. "Ma'am?"

" _Step forward_. Now."

Brackenclaw's eyes were wide with excitement as he shoved the silver and white tabby to the front of the crowd. Willowpaw awkwardly stumbled on her big paws as she carefully craned her neck to see the leader. "Ma'am?" she repeated.

"You did well, Willowpaw," Slatestar said. "You went on a mission not knowing the risks, and stayed with it until the end. Just this morning, you brought a huge boon of catmint to ShadowClan. It's a big deal."

Willowpaw swallowed. "Ma'am, I barely know how to hu-"

"This isn't an option, Willowpaw. This is for Dewkit and Hazelkit." She whisked her tail in a grand gesture. "Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Willowthorn. StarClan honors your courage and adaptability, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

Brackenclaw threw his head back to yowl her new name. "Willowthorn! Willowthorn! Willowthorn!"

ShadowClan joined in. Brightfur watched Willowthorn as she twisted her head around, trying to find some level of sense in all of this. She couldn't fault her brother for his exuberance, necessarily- it was a big deal when an apprentice was singled out for their name, even if it was to aid Mabel's kittens and their transition into the Clans- but it felt a bit hard to watch as he bounced around, ignoring Willowthorn's clear discomfort for the sake of his own pride.

" _Of course_ ," hissed Antpaw. Brightfur had forgotten the apprentice was even here. Her face was twisted up in a fit of hurt and disgust. "If you can trust Willow for anything, it's that she'll lie."

Brightfur angled her ears toward the new warrior, hunched over and wary. "Somehow, I don't think she planned this."

"And you planned to be sitting here now?" she snarled. Antpaw's throat flexed as she tried to keep a fit of coughing at bay. "So she got a bit of luck. So what? Let's see her stick the landing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnd we're back! Sorry for the delay- I've been busy with other things in my outside life, along with rethinking the story lines for Brightfur and co. I went digging through some of my old notes and found one about Flowerpaw being Ravenwind's original apprentice and I'm kind of kicking myself for not doing it- it would've made her a character of note, it would've given her actual voice, etc- along with some other little details I didn't fully utilize to my advantage.
> 
> But I still enjoy the story, and I still fully intend to finish it, even if it might take some time yet!
> 
> -Mandaree1

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's a big shift after Berry's leaving, I feel like this would make more sense to split into two! =)
> 
> This chapter feels like one gut-punch after another for this family tbh. Poor Smokestripe doesn't deserve any of this; Flametuft just wants to be a good dad to his kids; Brackenclaw is terrified of being shunned and is putting a mask up; Berryshade is basically in shock for this entire chapter; and Brightfur has no one she feels she can rely on anymore.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
